


Bed of Roses

by eyeslikestars19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikestars19/pseuds/eyeslikestars19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds love, until something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

_ If I die young, bury me in satin _

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_ Sink me in the river at dawn _

_ Send me away with the words of a love song. _

 

The sun was just starting to rise, as a calming breeze was dancing through the fields of flowers, hidden in the large forest.  The trees groaned in protest as their leaves wiped off their long branch to join in the dancing flowers.  There was simple kind of disturbance that hummed throughout the land, between the chirping of the early morning birds and the bubbling of the stream that ran through the field of colors.  All was at peace until the crunching of twigs and leaves came at a fast pace through the forest, soon a girl was breaking through the underbrush of the trees and into the center of the field, all the while giggling.  She twirled around in circles before crumpling to the ground, a soft smile spread across her face as she relaxed into the grass.  Another quiet breeze rolled through, her cooper colored hair flew along with it before fanning out amongst the flowers.

 

It was once again silent while the sun continued to rise, few of its rays breaking through the canopy of trees and across the flowered field.  Once again, the sanctuary was disturbed as a new set of twigs crutching echoed through the open land, this time a boy broke through the low hanging trees.  He feverously started looking around, puffing as he managed to catch his breath.  A chime of giggles caught his attention.  He soon saw a pair of eyes, the color of rain, staring at him from the center of the field.  The boy dashed over to the girl, before lying next to her in the cool grass, a sigh of relief escaping past his lips.  A dainty hand ruffled his sandy hair, while the giggling continued.

 

“Good morning, Remus!  I was wondering when you’d show up,” the girl’s airy voice resonated through the field.  Her smile grew as she once again laid across the grass only this time looking at her friend instead of the sky.

 

“Good morning, Maeve.  Sorry about that, I was just finishing leaving a note for my parents to tell them where I was going,” he declared, giving the blue eyed girl reassuring smile.  Maeve grinned; everything started to fall back into silence.  The pair laid in the grass watching as the sun rose and the flowers bend in the wind.  Once the sun had broke through the tops of the trees they both sat up and talked amongst themselves.

 

The two had been best friends since they were little, and their friendship only increased when they had both been invited to learn at Hogwarts along with both of them getting into Gryffindor.  Maeve knew all about the boy’s problem, and was the person that often helped him with it along with his Marauder friends.  Remus knew almost everything about the girl just the same; they were always open with one another and never judged the other.  Even so there were a couple of things that neither had the guts to say to the other, each secretly had feelings for the other, but with their own reasons never dared to say.

 

“So are you ready for our last year at Hogwarts?  It’s kind of sad that this is the last time that we will ever be walking through the halls, the last time you Marauders can disrupt the teacher, I bet McGonagall will be ecstatic,” Maeve giggled, also getting a few chuckles out of Remus.

 

“Oh, I realize that, although it is more James and Sirius she is counting the days for.  I guess I’m ready though, but it’s as you said I think I’m wary about finally leaving our home for the past six, going on seven, years,” nostalgia seemed to cloud over between them as they thought over the last few years.  “I forgot to ask you, did you hear that James and Lily got the Head Boy and Girl posts?”

 

“Really!?  That’s amazing!  I knew that Lily would get Head Girl, but James getting Head Boy… well that’s just trouble waiting to happen.  He could definitely do a good job if he sets his mind to it, but with Lily having to be with him doing it, that’s going to be interesting.  I hope that Lily finally says yes this year,  I mean it is quite obvious that she likes him just as much as he likes her,” the blue eyed girl stated, laughing at just the thought of the coming year.  The brunette boy joined in on laughing, and nodded agreeing with her last statement.  “Hey Remus, I have a favor to ask.”  The boy gave her a questioning look before motioning for her to continue.  “Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

 

Remus sputtered, before a bright blush found its way spreading across his face and down his neck.  He stared at her nervously, unconsciously wringing his hands, not able to find his voice as of yet.  The brunette girl looked up at him with bright eyes, hope shining through them.  “Uh… um… o-ok.  What did you have in mind?”  he stuttered glancing at her from the corner of his eye, unable to look at her dead center for fear of the red in his red burning brighter.

 

Maeve cheered, bouncing in her seat, before shuffling on her knees across the grass closer to her friend, grabbing hold of his hands.  The blush brightened, his head snapping toward her looking at their hands then up into her eyes which held so much joy.  A contagious smile made its way on her face, causing the boy to smile in return.  His blush had slowly started to dissipate, and just as soon as it was completely gone yelling could be heard through the trees.  The two got up from their spots in the field and made their way towards the forest to see what was going on.

 

They started to reach the last remaining trees, before the screams could become more coherent.  “MAEVE ALAIRIA KREIOS, ONCE I FIND YOU YOU’RE GOING TO BE IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE!!”  It was then the pair saw Maeve’s mother pacing back and forth a few feet from where the woods started.  The brunette girl chuckled nervously as she attempted to take a step back, away from her steaming mother.

 

“You didn’t tell her you were going out!?  What’s wrong with you, you know how your mom gets when this happens,” Remus would have yelled, but decided to whisper, for he didn’t want to be caught by his best friend’s mother, she was one scary woman.

 

“Well, you see… she wouldn’t have let me come outside so I kind of just snuck out.  I promised that you and I would see the sun rise for the most part and I wanted to ask you about tomorrow, so I just slipped out the back door,” she declared with a nervous chuckle, catching a quick glimpse of her mother before turning back toward her best friend.  Remus felt heat rising to his cheeks before it quickly went away and he started to shake his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Fine, I’ll pick you up from your house tomorrow morning at ten, now go to your mother before she burns the forest down,” he announced, the stern look on his face soon melting into a smile.  Maeve grinned brightly, and with a quick hug raced to her mother.  Remus watched from the edge of the forest as his friend’s mother started lecturing her, but much to his surprise her mother then wrapped her into a tight hug.  Lately the Marauder had noticed how tired and anxious looking his blue eyed friend’s mother had been, whenever he would see her across the street, picking up the Daily Prophet from his steps, she had bags under her slightly red and puffy eyes.  Usually he wouldn’t really notice, but as of late it was kind of hard not to, so with one last glance at the two he headed along the edge of the forest to cross the street.

 

…

 

The sun shining just as brightly as ever, it was then that Remus started to make his way across the street to his date’s house.  Once at the front steps he looked down at himself, making sure everything was in order, washed out jeans, a light blue t-shirt, sneakers, and his wallet, everything was set.  He politely knocked on the door before standing listening to the birds while he waited.  A few seconds later crashing could be heard inside as well as a little bit of yelling, the door then swung open from a chuckling Maeve.  She yelled out to her mother and father saying that she was heading out, and quickly shut the door behind her, blocking out the possible replies.

 

“So what do you want to do today, any thoughts?” inquired Maeve as twirled along the sidewalk enjoying how her lilac sundress spun with her.  Remus chuckled at her before thinking up some ideas, the brunette girl then suddenly stopped causing him to stop as well.  She smiled up at him then grabbed hold of his hand and started dragging him down the street.  “Never mind, I know what we can do!  We’ll go to Diagon Alley!” she declared, and before he could say a word they apparated to said place.

 

The street was bustling with witches and wizard of all ages, some coming for the first time and other running around to their favorite shops.  Remus quickly caught himself, not expecting the sudden use of magic, but was soon tugged in the direction of the bookstore.  Once Maeve made it into the store she let go of the boy’s hand and wandered off into the aisles of books.  As the girl was looking at one set of books, the honey eyed boy made his way to the table that held all of the new books.  He had recently been in Diagon Alley since it was less than two days until school started, but while getting his text books he had seen a book that had caught his eye.

 

After the pair spent almost an hour in the bookstore they decided that they should finally head out before they got even one distracted.  The two chatted as they walked along the street, at one point there were rowdy second years running past them that Remus had actually taken it upon himself to take hold Maeve’s hand so she wouldn’t get run down.  It was soon hitting around lunch time when they decided to find a place to eat, they quickly found a little café toward the end of the busy part of Diagon Alley.  They were quickly seated and had placed their orders when something struck Remus.

 

“So why did you pick Diagon Alley of all places to go to?  I mean, we come here quite often, so of all places why here?” the boy questioned, giving his date an odd look only to earn him a chuckle.

 

“I choose here because one, it has a lot of little shops, and two, I like watching the new students coming fumble through Diagon Alley for the first time.  It’s both nostalgic and funny at the same time,” she giggled, her elbow placed on the table and her chin now resting in her hand, giving him a gleeful look.  Remus could help, but to chuckle as well, for it was always fun to watch the new students.

 

Soon after they go their meals and once finished they made their ways back onto the streets to continue their window shopping.  By now the brunette boy was use to his friend holding his hand.  They wandered for another hour or so before they saw a familiar figure crowding around the window that led to the Quidditch store.  Maeve chuckled before pulling Remus along with her to the person, he silently shook his head, but a smile still made its way onto his face.

 

“James!” the blue eyed girl yelled out in joy, letting go of her date’s hand and leaping onto the back of the darker haired boy staring into the window.  The taller boy’s head all but smashed into the window before he caught himself and looked up into the reflection on the window.

 

“Maeve!  I haven’t talk to you all summer, where have you been!?  The only one to tell me how you were doing was Remus here,” stated James Potter, with a stern look, but it was easily cracking into a smile once he saw her smile.  The girl blushed lightly while jumping down from his back, before once again standing beside Remus, chuckling nervously.  The golden eyed boy chuckled before grabbing hold of her hand out of habit, this did not go unnoticed by the other boy, and soon the smile on his face turned into a mischievous grin.  “So what are the two of you doing here, together?”

 

The pair heavily blushed, words could not escape them.  James started laughing at them, giving them a know-it-all look.  Maeve swiftly recovered and gave his a playful glare.  “We’re on a date, have a problem with that?” she proudly declared, leaning into the boy beside her.

 

“Who’s going on a date with who?” a new voice questioned as he came from around the corner.  There stood one Sirius Black, smirking in all his glory, before bounding over to stand by James.  By now the blush that had started to recede on Remus’s face was back in full force.  The new arrival looked at the pairs’ hands and his smirk doubled in size.  “So our little Maeve Kreios and Remus Lupin have finally confessed to one another and decided to go on a proper date.  I’m so proud of you Moony!”  the tallest boy all, but screamed in glee, his stormy gray eyes shining brightly.

 

The two in the spot light turned bright red, and started to shuffle nervously, clutching their hands tightly.  “Uh, Sirius, we didn’t confess or anything.  Maeve just asked me on a date,” the golden eyed boy commented timidly, having had the blush reduce the girl beside him started to giggle.

 

“I swear you two are in love with each other, so why haven’t you guys confessed yet!  Everyone can see it!” Sirius huffed, giving the pair a get-on-with-it look.  James chuckled at all of them and decided that it was time for him and his tall friend to leave the two alone so that they can finally continue their date.  He grabbed onto the elbow of his friend and started dragging him into the Quidditch store they were all standing in front of, once he told the two he’d see them on the train.  The taller boy struggled and whined all the way to the threshold of the door then saw what store they were going into.  The two left on the street chuckled at how childish their friend can truly be, before heading back toward their houses.

 

The pair made their way toward the edge of Diagon Alley and then Maeve apparated them into the field of flowers they had met in yesterday.  They sat down amongst the flowers, the girl smelling all of the ones around her then smiled up toward her friend.  Remus softly smiled to the other before sitting up a little straighter.  “Maeve, I have something to tell you,” he announced, she could tell that it was something important.  She nodded for him to continue, giving him a reassuring smile.  Once he saw the smile he relaxed, but soon nervousness ran its course through him.

 

After they sat there for a couple minutes in silence, Remus decided it was now or never, so he quickly leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss.  At first Maeve was in shock, but soon got over it and kissed him back with just as much intensity.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, one tugging on his hair, while the other pulled him closer.  The boy hugged her tightly, not willing to let go, but soon they broke apart.  “I love you Maeve,” he had so much love in his voice, she knew it had to be true.

 

“I love you too Remus,” she smiled brightly, tears rolling down her face.  He pulled her forward into another kiss, they both fell back into the flowers, laying there enjoying the time they had.  Remus wiped away her tears, a soft smile gracing his face, while they cuddled next to one another.  Maeve giggled before placing her head on the crook of his neck, she sighed with content as they watched the sun start to set.

 

Once the sun finally fell from the horizon, the couple got up from their spots and decided to head home for the day.  The golden eyed boy led his love to her front door, both of them trying to prolong the time they had.  A few more kisses later and the two broke apart, both quietly chuckling.  “Goodbye Maeve, sleep well,” Remus murmured with a smile, still not totally wanting to leave.

 

“No, not goodbye.  It’s see you soon,” the blue eyed girl corrected, a grin spread across her face.  The boy chuckled, and with a nod he repeated her form of goodnight.  Maeve gave him a soft smile, kissing him on the forehead, and then slipping through the front door.  Remus stood there for another few minutes, a slight blush across his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to care.  He grinned broadly back at the house, before making his way across the street to his own house.

 

Unknown to the golden eyed boy, Maeve stood beside the large window in her front room and watched him as he walked across the street with his grin in place.  Her smile cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping down onto the wooden floors.  Once she saw him pass the threshold into his home she slid to the ground, her back against the wall, the tears never once stopping.

 

…

 

Remus was slightly annoyed, the day after he had finally confessed to the girl he had liked for years he had to go spend it with the other Marauders and from there they would go to school together.  Normally he would love to hang out with his friend, but he really wanted to see Maeve again.  When the four of them were on the train, none of them had seen the girl that had eyes the color of rain.  They had even searched the whole train.  They deduced that she must have apparated to school, instead of taking the train, which was slightly odd.  When they all sat in the Great Hall for the opening ceremony and the sorting, the golden eyed boy couldn’t help, but feel anxious.  The Marauders looked everywhere, but could not find her.

 

They were all now sitting in their room, the three boys trying to comfort Remus, but all equally failing.  “Remus, don’t worry.  She probably either came back and feel straight asleep or she will be in tomorrow, it isn’t like she hasn’t done it before,” James noted, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder before flopping onto his bed.  The boy in question then nodded slightly, a small smile directed toward his friend in gratitude.  The boys then all quietly fell asleep.

 

The next morning the boys made their way towards potions, to which the class passed by relatively quick and with minimal damages from the two mischievous Marauders.  They were now sitting in the middle of transfiguration, when McGonagall caught Remus’s attention.  “Mr. Lupin, you have been called to the Headmaster’s office, you may take Mr. Potter and Mr. Black with you,” she instructed, giving a slight nod toward the door.

 

James and Sirius gave each other a questioning look, before looking at the other boy who just shrugged.  The three made their way to the statue that hid Dumbledore’s office, quickly saying the password; they all headed up to stairs.  Remus knocked on the door, and after hearing conformation they all entered.  Dumbledore gave the three a tight lipped smile, the three sat down in the three seats from across his desk.

 

“Welcome Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black.  I think I’ll just cut to the chase, Mr. Lupin it is really you that I have to talk to, but I feel that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black should be here for this,” the older man admitted, the boys all gave him a confused look.  “It is about Maeve Kreios,” this caught Remus’s attention immediately.  He shuffled forward in his chair nodding his head for the Headmaster to continue.  “I am sorry to say, but she will not be joining us in Hogwarts any longer,” before he could continue the golden eyed boy jumped out of his chair.

 

“Wait, why!?” bellowed Remus, his fist clenched.  James and Sirius at this point were wide eyed, but went to trying to comfort their friend.  The spectacle wearing boy, looked up into the Headmaster’s face and saw the sad look in his eye, he knew something bad was about to happen.

 

“Please sit,” the older man began, the three sat once again after grabbing hold of the furious boy.  “Ms. Kreios sadly will not be joining us here at Hogwarts anymore.  I have heard that two days ago the heart condition that she had, had finally run its course.  Later that evening she apparently fell to her illness, but her parents have informed me that she was able to hold out as long as she could.  She originally wasn’t suppose to get past her fourth year here at Hogwarts.  I am sorry for your loss, I will give you three the rest of the day off and let your teachers know,” the great wizard revealed solemnly.

 

Remus sat there in complete shock, the other two just as shocked, but held it together for they knew just how bad it was for their friend.  Golden eyes glassed over, before tears started roll down his face.  His bangs covered his eyes from the others, but they could all see as the tears hit legs.  His fist clenched even tighter, turning white and unknowingly leaving crescent shape marks in his palms.  James and Sirius watched mournfully as their friend cried, both feeling slightly useless in this situation.  “When is the funeral?” the distraught boy sobbed, his frame shaking.

 

“It is in three days time, at dawn.  I give the three of you permission to go, if that is what you wish,” Dumbledore replied.  The two other Marauders nodded in thanks, before picking up their friend by the arm and out of the office.

 

Remus soon found himself at the astronomy tower with James and Sirius sitting on each side of him.  The tears had yet to stop.  All thoughts were wiped from his mind.  He was dreading what was going to happen in three days, he never thought he’d have to go on in life without Maeve by his side.  The rest of the night the boys sat silently in the tower.

 

…

 

It was the morning of the funeral, James and Sirius had made sure that Remus was dressed in a suit and there.  The two boys had had a hard time with their friend for the past three days, he never responded, he didn’t eat, and he barely slept, they were nervous for their friend’s health.  The three Marauders found themselves standing by a lake that was a few yards away from the field of flowers that Remus and Maeve hid out in.  Beside the lake was a large oak tree, whose branches protected the area.  At the base of the there was a tablet, that the three knew was in place for their friend.  At the edge of the lake there was a boat, as to three got closer they saw it was filled with satin, and there laid a many of roses, of every different color.

 

Remus felt his eyes glass over, but no tear fell from them.  He clutched the bouquet of white roses in his hands before he left his two friends’ sides to the stone near the tree.  Her name was scratched in an elegant script across it.  He stood over the stone for what left like forever before he placed the roses in front of it.  The people who had come were all standing near the boat, but he could not bring himself to go over to them.  A presence soon stood beside him, but it wasn’t until a delicate hand rested on his shoulder did he look up.  Stormy blue eyes looked at him sadly, now he understood why his best friend’s mother looked exhausted, she had known.

 

“Remus, thank you for coming, I know it means the world to Maeve that you did,” her voice slightly cracked, a small smile gracing her face.  “I know it is hard to be here, but I wanted to tell you something as well as I have something to give you,” the woman explained.  Remus gave a small nod for her to continue.  “As you have probably figured out, I knew.  We found out the date in which her illness would finally over power her a couple weeks back, but she said that she could not tell you.  Maeve believed that it was better that you didn’t find out.  When her last few days were coming around she told us she wanted to send her last day with you, we couldn’t fight with her.  It was her last wish.  I believe it was thanks to you that she was truly happy,” Mrs. Kreios declared, pulling the now crying boy into a hug.  After a couple minutes she let him go, she squeezed his hand before joining to stand by her husband.

 

Remus looked down into his hand when he saw a little folded up piece of paper in it. He slowly unfolded it, inside was familiar writing.

 

_Remus_

_I will always love you.  Even if we are separate, physically I will always be with you in your heart and the memories we’ve shared.  The only thing I ask of you is… continue living.  Live each day in my place, I know you can do it.  I will miss you, but we will see each other again someday._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Maeve_

 

The golden eyed boy felt tears once again roll down his face as he read over the letter a few more times.  The sound of the boat scrapping across the ground brought his attention back to the group of people.  The sun was just starting to rise, reflecting off the water with its warm rays.  As the boat floated toward the center of the lake, the winds started to pick up, some the roses from the boat lifted into the air before dancing across the water and finally floating alongside the vessel.

 

Remus watched the sun rise over the horizon of the lake, one last tear falling to the ground.  A slight smile appeared on his lips.  “See you soon.”


End file.
